


And a Male Makes Threesome

by 1_true_believer_3000



Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_true_believer_3000/pseuds/1_true_believer_3000
Summary: Two hot female sloths hook up with equally hot male sloth, leading towards very steamy fun. 'Nuff said. An Ice Age lemon/smut fanfic. Pairing: Rachel & Jennifer and OC.
Relationships: Jennifer & Original Characters, Jennifer & Rachel, Jennifer/Rachel, Jennifer/Rachel/Original Characters, Rachel & Original Characters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	And a Male Makes Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I'm back and I'm here with another NSFW story. This time, it's set in the Ice Age franchise and features two lesser-known waifus; Jennifer and Rachel. In case you don't know who they are, they are two female sloths that Sid met at the hot springs in the first movie. Because of their sexually appealing designs, I was a bit disappointed to see there wasn't much fan art or fan fictions of them. So I decided to rectify that by making this story, and since Sid already has a girlfriend now, I thought about pairing up the two female sloths with another male sloth.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this story. Just to let you know, I made this in 2017, but hadn't posted it up until recently.

##  ** Warning! Only for ages 18 and up. **

One day during the ice age, two very beautiful and sexy, not to mention curvy, female sloths named Jennifer and Rachel were taking a walk in the forest. Jennifer was a purplish-blue heavyset sloth with curly hair, a buxom chest, and a big fat juicy bottom while her best friend Rachel was a tall, tan blonde sloth with a hairdo, a moderate sized rack, and an equally huge round booty. As they walked, their wide hips wiggled from side-to-side, making their humongous buttcheeks jiggle to-and-fro as well. 

They were taking a walk so they could gossip about the most important things on their minds; family men. They were both very desperate about having a family man in their lives and settling down. They did meet a sloth named Sid a few years ago, but they recently heard he now has a significant other, dashing their chances of claiming him. Most male sloths dated them because of only their bodies and beauty.

Meanwhile, another sloth with family on his mind was also taking a similar walk. He was a slightly rose-red, scrawny sloth with a slight-muscular build in him, had a cowlick on his head, maintained in good hygiene, and had pearly-white teeth that could blind your eyes. But the most noticeable thing about him was his eyes. His eyes were two different colors instead of just the usually one; his right eye was purple while his left eye was blonde. 

The sloth's name was Henry and as far as looks go, he certainly has a way with female sloths no matter the color or age. The problem was though they only hung out with him only because of his looks and not his personality. He is a kind and sweet fellow who only looked out for everyone's best interest instead of his. He longs for a sloth who loves him for who he is and what he looks like. Little did he know his wish was about to come true.

Rachel was growing tired of walking so Jennifer suggested lying down on a log on the side of the path. While taking a breather, they noticed Henry walking down the road. Making themselves look appealing, they sexily strutted down towards the unaware sloth and grabbed both of his slightly muscular biceps before starting to flirt with him.

"Well hello there, handsome," Rachel cooed. "What's a fine sloth like yourself walking all alone here?"

At first shocked by what was happening, Henry quickly composed himself before politely introducing himself to the two sloth females.

"Afternoon ladies, my name is Henry. To answer your question, I was taking a walk so I could get some things out of my head." 

The two sloths were intrigued by what he said and were immediately wanting to hear what was on his mind.

"Oh my," Jennifer said, "Well, could you tell us what's on your mind? I'm sure my best friend and I would be able to help out."

"Well, thing is ladies," Henry began, "none of the of the other female sloths really care about who I really am. They are only attracted to what I am on the outside, mainly my muscles and dashing good looks, not to brag by the way. Not to what I am in the inside."

The two females were quite surprised about this fact that a sloth like him would want to be seen as an actual person instead of something everyone can ogle at.

"Well," Rachel said, "if it makes you feel any better dear, Jennifer and I get attention just because of our bodies too." 

"It's true," Jennifer spoke up, "most sloths actually date us because we look sexy, mainly because of our fat butts."

"Fat butts?" Henry questioned.

"Yes, fat butts," Rachel commented. "I swear these hips and glutes we inherited from our mothers is a curse! Everywhere we go, we attract unwanted attention from some pervert or even our own dates!"

Rachel turned and slapped her own butt for emphasis, causing the flesh on it to jiggle upon impact. Henry's eyes widened as he saw her do that and quickly hid a blush before any of them saw it.

"And some sloths only date me because of my huge chest," Jennifer said as she placed her arms under her buxom breasts and slightly bounced them for emphasis also, making Henry start to sweat a bit from his forehead. "I somewhat blame my mother's genes for giving me a large bosom." 

In Henry's thoughts, he was beginning to get real nervous as the female sloths were giving him an unintentional show of their bodies to him.

'What is happening here?! I just met these ladies and I feel that they are already in heat because of how they are showing me their bodies like some private strip show!' His eyes began to quickly dart around the two female sloths and their bodies, mainly at their wide hips and Jennifer's impressive rack.

'Got to admit though, they have nice, curvy bodies with sweet huge buns to go with it.'

Composing himself, and feeling he was getting an erection from the actions of the females, he quickly thought of a good response that came to mind.

"Well if I'm being honest with you two, I'd say that your physical features are just as important to your personality. True they attract some unwanted attention, but that's because those huge asses and big rack are as beautiful and special as the females who own them. After all, some males like females chunky at the hips and chest."

Both Rachel and Jennifer blushed at the young sloth's compliments and were feeling a bit touched at being called special instead of just being seen as a male sloth's personal toy and plaything.

"Well, we are quite flattered by your statements Henry," Rachel said, "and I think we should reward you with something that no other male sloth is allowed to see except you."

Henry immediately panicked at what Rachel was suggesting. "Miss… uh, sorry but I don't think I got your name before."

"Call me Rachel, sweet thing," she giggled. 

"Rachel, we just met, and if I'm honest, you and your friend look like nice sloths, but this is a bit too fast for the both of us!"

"Nonsense hon," Jennifer exclaimed, "we have been trying to find the perfect male for quite some time and I think we have just found him." Henry began to look around to find the sloth they were talking about until he realized something.

"Me?" He questioned, pointing at himself. Both females nodded and looked at each other, thinking the exact same thing.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Jennifer?" Rachel asked. "Pretty sure I'm thinking the same thing you're thinking Rachel," Jennifer answered. They both sat up and started to walk away from Henry.

As they stood up and walked away, Henry noticed their huge ass cheeks bouncing up-and-down, which made his cock slowly spring upward, revealing its rock-hard thickness and long length. Looking back and smirking, Jennifer and Rachel stopped, bent downwards, squatted to the ground, placed their claws on their knees, and began to pop their booties up and down. He could not look away as their little booty dance hypnotically bounced up and down, the flesh rippling through their fat cheeks. As they continued twerking, Henry's already-erect member began to extend higher and higher, until it was as long as his knee! 

"Goodness Rachel," Jennifer teasingly said, "I think our friend here is a bit 'excited' with our little dance."

"My Jennifer, you are absolutely right!" Rachel purred coyly. "Maybe we should stop the foreplay and get on with the main event."

"Main event?" Henry asked wearily. Sultrily smirking, Jennifer began to seductively walk back towards Henry, deliberately shaking her huge butt and wide hips from side-to-side to further allure him. She knelt down, getting down on her knees, and prepared to give him a titfuck. 

Nipples poking out, she then placed her huge breasts around his large cock and began to smother it, rubbing it up and down repeatedly. While she was doing that, Henry was beginning to feel sexual bliss as he breathed heavily.

"Oh man, your boobs not only look huge and beautiful," he moaned with ecstasy, "but they are so soft!" 

Jennifer looked up at him and giggled.

"Thank you for the compliment sugar," she said to him, "but things are about to get more interesting and fun!"

After saying that, she lowers her head and begins to suck his cock while still titfucking him, which caused him to grit his teeth and sweat profusely from his forehead. Pre-cum began to leak out of his cock, which the thick and plump busty sloth promptly began licking up.

"Oh Jesus!" Henry shouted, "I'm gonna blow my load out!"

But before he came, Jennifer stopped her titfuck and stood up, with Rachel joining her.

"Uh uh," Jennifer said, "before you blow all that cum out, we want to try something with our big, beautiful butts."

"I like how you think Jenny," Rachel said.

Both females then turned to opposite sides left and right, began to back their huge junks in the trunk towards Henry's erect member and started grinding and rubbing their asses on the thick cock, creating a double hotdogging action. Up-and-down they both went, with all that doughy flesh bumping into each other, creating a mashup of sexy booty goodness. Henry was slowly beginning to enjoy this little encounter.

'Man, I had my doubts about mating with two sexy female sloths,' he thought, 'but now that they are already playing with my dick and all, I'm actually starting to get used to having two big booty beauties as partners. It's like they know how to do this since they were teenagers.' 

After hotdogging the large cock with their humongous doughy asses, the two females decided to take the initiative and mate with their potential husband.

"Alright, I think that's enough of that," Rachel said. "Now this is where we start making love like all the other horny wild animals."

"Oh, I have been waiting for this moment since like in forever!" Jennifer exclaimed.

Bending forward and getting on to their hands and knees, the two female sloths gave each other a quick look of acknowledgement and nodded, before turning back at Henry and shaking their bootylicious asses in his face. Shaking his head in defeat, he simply smiles and walks towards Jennifer before aligning his cock with her already wet pussy. Teasing the the entrance with his head for a bit, Jennifer began to whimper and complain to him.

"Stop teasing me! Put your cock in my pussy and slam it in me, for Pete's sake!" Deciding he has teased enough, he immediately begins pounding the thicker female's pussy while repeatedly slapping her fat ass cheeks until they were red with pain.

"Oh! More! Give me more of that sugar, sugar daddy!" Jennifer moaned out.

Rachel began to pout as her best friend got all the attention from their soon-to-be new mate. All the pounding and thrusting he was doing to Jennifer was beginning to make her own nether regions drip with wetness.

"Hey now!" she complained. "Don't leave me out of this! My ass needs a good fucking too!" 

Henry simply shrugs his shoulders and smirked at the blonde while still thrusting in the thicker female's pussy.

"Wait your turn, Rachel," he playfully chided. "You'll get my massive cock soon enough."

After a while, he stopped fucking Jennifer silly and removed his dick from her pussy before scooting over to Rachel and sliding his massive member into her wet snatch. Henry noted she was a lot tighter than her friend, but that was what made it more fun. 

He soon began to repeat his earlier actions and started spanking Rachel's bubbly butt cheeks until they were red.

"That's right darling!" She cried out. "Smack my ass silly! Go on and smack it!"

He continued smacking it before turning her head and kissing her passionately, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She immediately followed suit, her tongue slithering over his as well and locking them in a passionate french-kiss with them exchanging saliva. After kissing for a while, they separated leaving a string of saliva between them. Henry then got an idea about how to finish their excellent sex session. Without warning, he exited Rachel's pussy and rammed his thick cock into Jennifer's before moving back to Rachel again. His actions began to make the females moan with delight and ecstasy, begging for more.

After switching back and forth ramming his cock into their massive booties, Henry began to feel his limit about to explode.

"Oh shit!" Henry shouted out. "My cock's about to EXPLODE!"

"GIVE IT TO US BABY!!" The two horny females yowled at the top of their lungs. "IMPREGNATE US WITH YOUR SEED AND SPRAY IT ALL OVER OUR BADONKADONK RUMPS!!!"

Faster and faster he went, slamming into them both before releasing his extra pent-up load into their pussies, filling them to the max until all the excess cum dripped out of them, all of them moaning out their orgasms to the point where the world could hear them. Slipping out, his cock was still shooting out cum, spraying it all over the two females large asses and lower back.

After that was all finished, Henry collapsed on the ground, all sweaty from the stress and heat of mating with the females. Jennifer and Rachel followed suit, resting on each side of him with Jennifer placing her bosom on his arm. 

"Well now," Henry sighed contently, "that was what I call a good fuck, am I right ladies?"

"Oh yes," Rachel moaned, "I must say that none of the other males we dated last time were as great as you."

Henry perked up.

"Do you think so?" He asked. 

"We know so darling," Jennifer winked. "And this was only the beginning of something greater. Think of what happens after you take us out on dates. We're gonna mate ourselves silly. Every. Single. Night." She said in emphasis for the last three words.

Henry merely chuckled.

"I think I can live with that fact. After all," he wiggled his eyebrows seductively, "it's better having two females as mates instead of one."

Jennifer and Rachel then three-way kissed him on the lips passionately before resting their heads on his broad chest. For Henry, he was internally bubbling with excitement.

'I can't believe it!' He thought. 'Not only do I have two sexy sloth females literally at my side, but they also love me for who I am and understand what I'm going through!'

Henry could not be even more happier. Perhaps this was a good omen that fate has presented to him as forgiveness. Perhaps it was just a random stroke of luck. But whatever the case, Henry now has the fantasy of every male sloth come true: having two beautiful and sexy female sloths as mates forever. He was certainly going to enjoy this life.

_**Skip to seven months** _

In a cave, Jennifer was continually fondling her own breasts while moaning out in pleasure.

"Give it to me sweetie," she breathed out, "Unf! Eek! Oh yeah, that's right. Lick me right there!" She then looked at her left to see Henry, grinning while stroking his own hard-on as he stood and watched with equal sexual pleasure.

"Oh don't mind me, Ms. Thick-and-Sexy," he teased, "just a regular sloth watching a female lick another's perfect wet snatch while jerking my dick off until it cums out a geyser."

Jennifer then looked down at her pussy where it's revealed that Rachel was licking it, and evidently enjoying it.

"I told you Jen," she began, "once you finger your best lady friend, you can't take it back ever again."

She then resumed licking her best friend's pussy, with Jennifer wrapping her thick legs around her head to make sure she kept licking. Meanwhile with Henry, the hotness of the female-on-female action was almost making him lose his hold on keeping his load contained for much longer. As he kept jerking off his meat-rod, he felt like erupting at the last minute.

"Ladies! I'm about to cum! I'm about to cum! Ohhh!!" He moaned out as the females immediately stopped and crawled towards Henry, opening their mouths wide for his load to shoot inside them. 

After stroking his own dick faster, he finally released his jizz while moaning out to the sky. His dick shot globs of cum after cum into the open mouths, filling them up with his semen. They eagerly swallowed it down and smacked their lips together before standing back up and smiling at him.

"That was fun," Rachel giggled. "What else should we do for our session?"

After having sex seven months ago, things have gotten pretty excitable for the trio and they have been busy trying out new ways to have sex. For the first time, Henry found some vines and a thin twig for a BDSM roleplay, with Jennifer and Rachel being the victims, then the girls had his cock sandwiched between their pussies while they were in missionary. Next the girls did a 69 position, eating each other's wet slits while Henry watched and jerked off until they all came. Finally, Henry decided to fuck them both at the same time with the use of a strap-on dildo while the ladies were in doggy style on top of each other. Truly the latter was their favorite one for when they have sex.

Nowadays, they usually had either the females do a lubed booty twerking contest with Henry jacking off at their huge, sweet, delicious-looking cheeks, using a double-dildo to fuck each other's asses or had them sucking off his large cock until he came a very big one. Either way, they all enjoyed the different ways and numerous possibilities to having sex, with Henry was growing more confident and more horny with each passing sexcapade they had.

"Alrighty ladies," he said after a pause, "how about showing me those twerkalicious booties bounce?" 

"We thought you'd never ask, darling," Jennifer seductively cooed.

"You know what they say," Rachel commented, "'twerking a day makes you more sexy.'" 

They both turned, facing away from their lover and began to to bounce their large asses, their humongous bubbly and curvaceously round cheeks making resolute clapping sounds that echoed through cave, prompting Henry to grab his erect rod and pump it until he came.

"Yeah, that's right ladies," he said lustfully. "Twerk and work those booties like you mean it!"

Jennifer and Rachel complied and started to clap together their cheeks more faster, making him pump his rod even more faster. He even started leaking pre-cum from the tip. Eventually, all that booty-popping was too much for him to handle and he began to lose the urge to keep his climax from climaxing.

"Oh god!" He groaned, "those booties are so sexy! I'm about to hit my limit!" At the sound of that, the two big-butted sloth females began to twerk even faster and faster until they were practically jumping in place, causing him to instantly cum huge spurts of semen onto their bouncing cheeks, much to their pleasure.

Deciding to spice things up now, Henry brings a coconut shell full of oil and begins slathering all of it on their butt cheeks to make them look extra desirable. As he did that, they were moaning and sighing with erotic ecstasy. By the time he was finished, their round soft cheeks were looking so shiny and fresh that you could look directly at it and see your reflection. The sloth females began bending over and sticking their asses out, shaking them in front of his face.

"You like that baby?" Jennifer seductively questioned as she wiggled her gigantic rump at him.

Henry could only grin lustfully as he followed their swaying cheeks.

"Hell yes," he muttered as he watched them shake their asses at him.

"Well why don't you come and get it, big boy?" Rachel cooed.

Not arguing with them for a minute, Henry decided to go for it and slammed his cock into Jennifer's tight pussy, earning him a lust-filled groan from the busty sloth. He then began thrusting in and out of her slippery folds, her juices coating his cock and making it wet enough to pull out and pound it back in again.

As he continued pounding her fat ass, his paws reached to grab her fat tits and began to grope them, making her nipples harden and lactate. Meanwhile, Rachel was fingering her pussy furiously watching them rut like wolves in heat, her own juices threatening to burst. Henry continued to fuck the thick female sloth's brains out, speeding up his thrusting and pounding towards the point of imminent orgasm.

"Oh Henry, darling!" Jennifer moaned loudly. "I'm about to cum!"

Henry began drooling.

"Me too, my sweets!" Henry moaned in reply. "Let's cum together!" 

He then reached towards her face and pulls her into a lust-filled kiss as they reached their limit. Rachel was also about to cum due to her now fisting her entire paw into her tight snatch. 

After furiously thrusting in and out of her ginormous behind, Henry shot load after load into Jennifer at the same time Rachel also came, her paw now covered in her juices. All of them moaned out as they came. As he slipped out of her snatch, his cock spurted more cum onto her big cheeks. Though he was not out just out yet. After gaining his strength back, he moved from Jennifer to Rachel, who was laying on the ground, ass up in the air, and entered her wet slit before beginning to roughly pound her. She loudly moaned for him to go faster, a request he complied to as he picked up the speed and fucked her like crazy, his hips slamming into her wet lips and smacking her malleable round globes until they hit their limit as he unleashed his seed into her womb, overloading so much that some of it spilled out onto the ground.

The now sweaty male collapsed on his back as the equally-sweaty females landed butt-first on the ground too. They began panting as the two female sloths cuddled at the sides of the male. 

"Man, sex with two beautiful sloths must be a dream come true for a lot of males," Henry commented.

"Well that's because no male has been as kind and gentle, not to mention 'spirited', as you have," Jennifer retorted. "Besides, if we're honest with you, we're glad that we ended up with you."

Henry smiled at his girlfriends.

"Right back at you girls." They all closed their eyes and rested, regathering their energy for the next round.

It's hard to believe that three sloths, who were always judged by their appearances, would fall in love after a memorable time fucking each other's brains out until one or all of them came. From then on, they always mated like wild rabbits at every opportunity, 24/7 nonstop. Afterwards, they would head their separate ways back to their homes, waiting until their next sex session starts. Life is quite crazy when you desire love.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it for this one! Read and review if you want more content (both NSFW and SFW) from me in the future! Catch y'all around!
> 
> Jennifer and Rachel are property of Ice Age, which is in turn owned by Blue Sky Studios, not me. I only own OC Henry the sloth.


End file.
